Asbel, Arisa
by animemanga0912
Summary: Cheria and Sophie decided to play SAO. They meet two sisters the look a lot like Asbel and Hubert. One sided AsbelxOC, OCxHubert, OCxCheria OCxSpohie Many OCs in this story, MANY other anime references. OCxKirito


Cheria and Sophie were in a horror filled dream. Yes, they had entered the world of Sword Art Online. There they met a two girls closely resembling Asbel and Hubert. "This is not a game, if you die here you will be gone forever." The voice boomed. The girl just looked up, emotionless. "Sis, what are we going to do! We can't get out of here." The girl resembling Hubert whispered to the girl that looked like Asbel. "Cheria." Spohie whispered. Cheria was too much in shock to understand anything. The girl resembling Asbel walked up to Cheira. "You alright there?" She waved her hand in front of Cheria's face. Cheria snapped out of her trance and looked at the girl closly. Her hair was reddish brown like Asbel's. Her eyes were light blue and looked rebellious. She was wearing a uniform of some kind. Like a guild. It was a light blue skirt with white boots, her shirt was with dark blue cuffs. She was wearing the a coat that was white, and it had light blue stitching it had a pennant on it. It was a pennant of guild, it's logo? 'SSS' The sister had long light blue hair and the same blue eyes, with glasses. She wore dark blue everything with white boots, with a pennant that said, 'LBG.' "My name is Arisa, I am part of the SSS guild. SSS stands for 'Still Standing Strong.'" The girl that looked like Asbel said. "My name is Hitomi, I am part of the LBG, Little Busters Guild." The girl that looked like Hubert said. "My name is Cheria, and this is Sophie." Cheria introduced herself. "If you want to get out of this game quickly you are going to have to start training." Arisa said. She sent a map to Sophie, "We will have to start traveling across the 1st floor and fight the boss if we want to get out of here." Arisa explained. "You you want to come with us?" Arisa and Hitomi asked. Sophie and Cheria nodded. "Great! You don't have to join a guild but we can still help each other out." Arisa said as she smiled. Little Cheria and Sophie know that they had just met the two strongest leaders of the two strongest guilds. Sophie and Cheria decided to stay with the two sisters. The two set out on the fields to start grinding.

Cheria and Sophie were both amazed at how the resemblance to Asbel and Hubert were to the two girls. Arisa was walking as any girl would, Hitomi walked beside her sister. The two talking about what they would do once they got out of this world. On Arisa's back was a symbol, it was like a heartbeat line. Hitomi had a white bird. Cheria noticed that Arisa's hair was tied into a pony tail yet it was on the side. Oh well, I guess some hairs just like to go in front. Arisa had bangs and Ojou ringlets, and Hitomi's hair was down with bangs and no ringlets. It was close to nightfall. Arisa decided to friend Sophie and Cheria. The two saw the notice, "Go Ahead." Arisa said happily. The four set up a camp. With that, Cheria and Hitomi fell right asleep. Sophie got up, not feeling safe. She noticed that Arisa was not asleep either, rather she was singing a song in a meadow near by.

_samia dostia_

_ari aditida_

_tori adito madora_

_estia morita_

_nari amitia_

_sori arito asora_

_semari aisi isola matola_

_soribia doche irora amita_

_samaria dose ifia mio lora fia sia adora_

_samia dostia_

_ari aditida_

_tori adito madora_

_estia morita_

_nari amitia_

_sori arito asora_

_semari aisi isola matola_

_soribia doche irora amita_

_samaria dose ifia mio lora fia sia adora_

_semari aisi isola matola_

_soribia doche irora amita_

_samaria dose ifia mio lora fia sia adora_

_adora_

Sophie walked up to Arisa after she finished singing the song. "What song was that?" Sophie asked. Arisa turned around with eyes on the verge of tears. "It's a song a friend of mine taught me. She said it will come in handy someday. She said that it has a powerful meaning, but I don't know what it is just yet." She explained. "The songs I sing can have a meaning, and have effect on an enemy, or they can just be pretty words." She said ruefully. "If you want I can teach it to you." Arisa offered. "I think Cheria would need it more than me." Sophie replied. "That's fine." Arisa smiled. "You know I like this world in a way, but I miss where I am from. I have a life that I want to live in the other world. There are more worlds than you think that can come here." Arisa said as she looked up in the sky. The two girls heard the same melody that Arisa was just singing. It was interments that were playing it. When Arisa and Sophie went to go see what it was, it was a group of SSS members that were playing it, they made up words to the song.

"_There she came, about with a smile_

_With no tears in her eyes what so ever._

_Here she came with her sister, in blue_

_and white with so many hopes and dreams."_

Then everyone in group of 100 began to sing.

_"There she led us into the night,_

_with her blade up in the air _

_There she shouted 'The Future Shall Come!'_

_and with that the guild was created._

_The story continued on with us_

_in the front lines_

_the girl with rebellious eyes led us into battle_

_There she led us into victory,_

_there she became leader of this guild."_

The singing stopped and Arisa's favorite instrument, the flute played the melody. They repeated the first verse over once more. Arisa's eyes were lit with joy. There was a boy who had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a tan coat with a white shirt and black pants. He had a sword as well. Arisa looked at him, '_He was the one who made up this song.' _She thought. She smiled happily. Then she remembered how the SSS guild was made. The song was right. They were all in the fields. "It's okay." They all heard a girl's voice say. "It's okay now, you can get up." She said. She was smiling happily as if nothing happened. Her sister trailed behind her. "How about all of us make a guild, a guild where everyone will have a place, no one will be judged." She said happily. She got her sword out and shouted, "For the Future, so we can continue our lives in the real world!" Then since that day, the SSS was in the front lines. She didn't know why they say she has rebellious eyes. Then she remember becoming leader. She was the General of the Military, since that was what their guild was.

The two girls went back to camp with the sun coming up, Cheria and Hitomi still asleep. Arisa and Sophie spent the morning humming the song.

**A/N: I haven't been writing because of writer's block, that is all :3**


End file.
